ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Spider-Man (Max Borne)
Spider-Man 2211 is a fictional character in the Marvel Comics Universe. Spider-Man 2211 was created by Peter David and first appeared in the one-shot comic Spider-Man 2099 Meets Spider-Man.Spider-Man 2099 Meets Spider-Man Fictional character biography Dr. Max Borne,Spider-Man 2099 Meets Spider-Man a TimeSpinner from the year 2211, is the Spider-Man of that year. His costume is different from the costume of the original Spider-Man, in that it has four extra mechanized arms, but it does follow the same color scheme of red and blue. He is part of an organization that tries to prevent disruptions in the time field.David, Peter. Spider-Man 2099 Meets Spider-Man Marvel Comics. In his first appearance he aided the two titular Spider-Men in defeating the Hobgoblin of 2211, his main enemy.David, Peter. Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man #9 Marvel Comics. It was later revealed that the Hobgoblin was in fact Robin Borne, his daughter, driven insane when she was infected by a nanovirus while imprisoned in a virtual reality system for temporal crimes she would commit in the future (Ironically, and paradoxically, she would never have committed those crimes if she hadn't been infected with the virus). After Robin attempted to bring chaos into the current reality by introducing another Uncle Ben into it, she was unwittingly erased by Spider-Man with one of her own "retcon bombs", pumpkin-bomb-like devices that created a retroactive dimensional warp that catapulted the target out of existence.David, Peter. Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man #10 Marvel Comics. Spider-Man 2211 was later shot and apparently killed by the Chameleon of the year 2211, posing as Uncle Ben.David, Peter. Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man #13 Marvel Comics. In The Amazing Spider-Man #439, the issue takes place 1,000 years (2998 based on the release date of the issue) in the future. Two archaeologists stumble across relics belonging to Spider-Man (such as his webshooters). They speculate on his career, and discuss the other heroes who were inspired by him, such as Spider-Girl, Spider-Man 2099, and Spider-Man 2211.The Amazing Spider-Man #439 Powers, abilities, and equipment Borne possesses superhuman strength (able to lift 25 tons optimally), agility and endurance. His armor is bulletproof (except at point-blank range) and includes guided webbing, electro-webbing, supplied air, four mentally controlled cybernetic arms, visual sensors, rocket boots and a time-traveling engine. Borne's technology can view alternate timelines, perform mind-wipes, and use advanced stochastic modeling to forecast the most probable future events. Appearance In his original incarnation, 2211's extra arms seemed to resemble prosthetic arms with the familiar metal tubing along the muscles first attributed to X-Man Colossus, and his helmet had only two eyeholes. Since being re-drawn by Mike Wieringo, however, his costume changes remain permanent - as shown in the Spider-Man Back in Black Handbook, which shows him with his new helmet and Doctor Octopus-like arms.Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe #5 References Category:Spider-Man characters Category:Technology-based superheroes Category:Marvel Comics superheroes Category:Marvel Comics mutates Category:Marvel Comics characters with superhuman strength Category:Marvel Comics characters who can move at superhuman speeds Category:Characters created by Peter David Category:Alternative versions of Spider-Man Category:Time travelers Category:Fictional doctors Category:Fictional scientists Category:Fictional deceased Category:Fictional characters with powered armor Category:Fictional characters introduced in 1995